Sins of the Father Complete
by CharmGirl15
Summary: Mutant X must rescue two teenagers who escaped from Genomex when they were children and help them learn to control their new powers. Reviews are welcome but be kind it is my first fan fiction.


_**Sins of the Father**_

"Adam, I found something you might want to see." Jesse was in the computer lab at Sanctuary looking through the Genomex database for any info regarding new mutants. Adam entered from another room.

"What do you have Jesse?"

"I was going through the Genomex security reports looking for a lead on any new mutants and I came across a memo about an upcoming mission. Apparently Genomex is after two teenagers who escaped from the lab with their parents when they were just kids."

"Why didn't we ever hear about this before? Eckhart must have been furious about the escape."

"Well, after I read the memo I started digging around through the archives and I found an encrypted file buried deep within the system that detailed their escape. Attached to this report was another about a previous attempt to bring in these kids that failed. Also, it provided some background info about the children's parents."

"Did it give their names?"

'The parents' names but not the children's, just their ages were listed. The parents' powers were mentioned as well."

"Well that will do for now. Good work Jesse." Adam went over to the intercom and buzzed the living room where Brennan, Shalimar and Emma were relaxing. "Guys, could you join Jesse and me in the computer lab please?"

"Sure Adam. What's up?" Brennan asked.

"I've got a little mission for you. I'll explain more when you get in here."

"We're on our way," said Shalimar as she and the others made their way to the lab.

When the three arrived Adam briefed them on the situation.

"I want Brennan and Shalimar to be the ones in the field and Jesse will accompany you in the Double Helix so you can make a quick getaway. That leaves Emma here with me to work the computers and keep an eye out. We will stay in touch at all times."

"And all we have to go on is their last known location and the fact that they are 16 and 17. We don't even know if they are boys or girls."

"I am afraid so Brennan. I know it's not much but we do know that this location is where Eckhart is sending his agents to intercept the kids and they are going to be there in about 30 minutes. We just have to get to them first."

"And get them to come with us. What if they don't trust us either?" This time it was Shalimar who was concerned.

"I am trusting your powers of persuasion," said Adam with a smile.

"You guys just have to remember what it was like when you were teenagers with powers you couldn't control. Connect with them."

"Thanks for the advice Emma."

"No problem Shal.'

"Okay guys lets, rock and roll," said Jesse as he got up to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the air…

"Okay you two get ready to land. I am going to stay here in the parking lot under cloak. The store where the kids supposedly frequent is two streets over."

"Thanks Jesse, we're on it," replied Shalimar. Just as they were getting ready to exit the plane Emma's voice flowed over the intercom.

"Be careful guys."

"Don't worry Emma, we will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Ben it's 4 o'clock, let's head down to the bakery and see if Mrs. Morgan has any leftovers today."

"I don't know why you spend so much time there. We can't stay in one place too long or they'll find us, you know that."

"Yeah but it's been five years Ben. Five years of moving around with only you as company."

"Hey!" Ben smiled and bumped Kailey's shoulder with his.

"You know what I mean. Mrs. Morgan is really nice and I like having a conversation with someone else for a change. Not to mention her cinnamon buns are to die for."

"Just don't get too attached because we've already been in this place too long. We'll have to move again soon."

"You are so paranoid. I like it here."

"Well you can stay if you want. Maybe that old guy who lives on our street will share his box with you," said Ben sarcastically.

"He's probably a cleaner roommate than you," laughed Kailey.

"Okay, you asked for it. Tickle torture time!" Ben chased Kailey down the street as they laughed. When they were rounding the corner two men in long black coats came out of an alley.

"Hey Kailey hold up." Ben stopped Kailey with his hand. He wasn't sure why but something about these guys mad his hair stand on end.

"What's the matter?" Kailey looked in the direction Ben was starring, at the two men who were coming toward them. One was very tall and muscular the other was shorter but looked just as strong. They both had brown hair and wore dark sunglasses.

"Hey Kids!" the taller man yelled, "Can you help us for a sec?"

"Kailey run!" Ben grabbed Kailey's arm and they both ran back the way they had come as fast as they could.

"Hey come back here, we won't hurt you we just wan to help!" The smaller man cried as he and his partner took off after the kids.

"Come on, if we can get back to the apartment we might be able to hide in the basement," Ben yelled without slowing down.

"Do you think it's them?" Kailey asked between breaths.

"I think so, but I don't really care." They were just about back to their place when two more men showed up at the other end of the street. The only difference between these guys and the other two was that these ones held what looked like stun guns. Ben and Kailey slowed down.

"Ben, now what do we do?"

"I don't know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you guys there?"

"Yeah Emma what's up?" Brennan responded.

"I am picking up four Genomex agents close to your location. Keep an eye out."

"Thanks Emma, Brennan out."

"Brennan, I think I see something over there." Brennan and Shalimar raced to the end of the alley and came upon two teenagers surrounded by four Genomex agents.

"These look like our kids," Brennan stated. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely, let's go."

"Hey!" yelled Brennan, "Anyone need a hand here?" Everyone in the group looked over and one of the Genomex agents shot a fire ball at Brennan and Shalimar. Brennan shot back and Shalimar got into a fist fight with two of the other non-mutant agents. The distraction was just what Kailey and Ben needed to run and hide behind a dumpster.

"Did you see that?" Kailey whispered, stunned, "They shot things from their hands! How is that possible?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out but I do know that we have to get out of here. While they're busy fighting each other we'll make a run for it." Ben peeked out from behind their hiding space. "Okay on three, one, two, three, go!" Ben yelled as they ran down the street away from the agents and Brennan and Shalimar.

"Hey Shalimar, they're leaving. We have to go after them." Brennan pointed out as he knocked out two of the agents with an energy blast.

"I am right behind you." Shalimar huffed as she finished off the other two agents. Shal and Brennan ran after the kids as the Genomex agents were regrouping. Kailey and Ben had stopped for a rest.

"I can't run anymore" Kailey said out of breath.

"You have too; we can't let them catch us. Come on." Just as they were about to take off again Brennan and Shalimar burst into view.

"Wait!" yelled Brennan.

"Stay back," Ben warned as he jumped in front of Kailey.

"It's okay, we're here to help you," Shal said with her hands up.

"Yeah, like we're supposed to believe that. We saw what you did back there" Ben said.

"Then you saw that we tried to stop those guys who are after you," Brennan countered.

"That could have been a setup to trick us into thinking you want to help. Or maybe you were just ticked because they got to us before you did and you don't want to share the reward for bringing us in." Ben argued. Just then the sound of angry voices could be heard coming closer.

"Everything you said could be true but it's not. We have a way to escape but you have to hurry, we don't have much time." Shalimar pleaded.

"I think we can trust them" Kailey said softly to Ben.

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Do we have any other option? We can't run forever."

"Okay, we'll come" Ben announced to Shalimar and Brennan.

"Let's go!" Brennan said. Before the team could make a getaway, the agents entered the alley. Two went after Brennan and Shalimar the other two went after the kids.

"Brennan we've got to keep them from the kids!" yelled Shalimar.

"I know but I am a little busy right now!" he replied as he dodged a fire ball and shot out an energy blast. Meanwhile…

"Ben, what do we do?" Kailey asked sounding scared

"We just have to fend them off. Stay behind me." Just then one of the men jumped at Kailey. When she put up her hands to ward them off, they both flew across the alley. One of the agents hit a brick a building, hard, the other landed upside down in a dumpster. Brennan and Shalimar had each taken care of their opponents but they weren't going to stay down for long. Kailey was in shock over what she'd done. Ben rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so" she answered shakily.

"Nice moves." Shalimar said.

"But I…" Kailey started to say something but was cut off by Brennan.

"We have to keep moving." The Genomex agents were already starting to stir. Brennan and Shalimar led Kailey and Ben to the Double Helix. They arrived just as the agents caught up with them.

"Get in, I'll cover you" Brennan yelled as he blasted one of the agents. When Brennan turned to board the plane the mutant agent rounded the corner and threw a fire ball at him.

"Look out!" shouted Ben who jumped down in front of Brennan. With the fire ball coming at him, Ben put his hands up to defend himself, when he did a white energy shield formed in front of him. The fire ball hit the shield and deflected back at the agent, killing him instantly.

"What the?" Ben looked at his hands astonished.

"Thanks man, come on." Brennan grabbed Ben and pulled him into the plane.

"Wow," Kailey said as they all sat down and fastened their seat belts.

"Take off Jesse" commanded Shal.

"You got it. Hang on." They took off and once they were safely away everyone relaxed.

"Okay, now would you guys mind telling us who you are?" Kailey was the first to ask.

"My name is Brennan, this is Shalimar, and that is Jesse."

"Hey." Jesse waved as he piloted the plane.

"And your two names would be?" Brennan asked.

"I still don't know if we can trust you" Ben stated skeptically.

"C'mon Ben, they did just save our lives," Kailey said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, about that, why were you looking for us and how did you know where we were?" asked Ben. "I mean you don't even know our names."

"Those guys who were after you back there, they work for an agency called Genomex. I was looking through their database when I came across a memo regarding a mission to capture two teenagers. All that was listed as information was the location where they were suppose to intercept you," Jesse explained.

"But why would these people from Genomex be after us? We're just a couple of kids" Kailey asked.

"Genomex is trying to gather all the new mutants so they can form an unstoppable army" replied Shalimar.

"Excuse me, new _mutants_?" Ben smirked. "You're trying to tell us that we're some sort of genetic freaks?"

"Not freaks," answered Brennan, "Genetically enhanced human beings with cool special abilities." Brennan smiled at the last part.

"We don't have any special abilities." Kailey stated.

"Really? What you did out there looked pretty special to me" smiled Shalimar. "And I think those guys who you threw across the alley would agree with me". Kailey blushed.

"I've never done anything like that before. I don't know how I did it then." Ben had remained silent for this discussion, he seemed to be thinking about what was being said.

"So you guys must be mutants too." He said, "Because I'd definitely call shooting electricity from your fingers a 'special gift'."

"Yes we are" agreed Brennan.

"Then can you explain to us how or why we have these 'abilities'? I mean, is it some form of evolution or were we given them or maybe we're even aliens or a something."

"I think we'll let Adam explain it to you but you're definitely not aliens," Jesse responded.

"Who's Adam?" Kailey asked.

"He's kind of the leader of our little group," Brennan explained. Just then a voice can over the intercom.

"How did everything go?"

"All's well Emma. We're brining Ben and …" Shalimar looked at Kailey.

"Kailey," Kailey introduced herself.

"Ben and Kailey back to sanctuary right now," Shal finished.

"Adam will be happy to hear that."

"See you when we get back," said Brennan then the com went dead.

"Who was that?" Kailey asked.

"That was Emma, another mutant" answered Jesse.

"Um, were getting close to our hide out so we have to put this device on you" Shalimar said as she leaned over to Ben. Ben moved back.

"What does it do?" Ben asked looking skeptically at the mechanism.

"It's called a visual cloak; it temporarily inhibits your vision."

"No way are you putting that on me." Ben said

"It's okay Ben," Kailey said. "It only makes sense that they would be as cautious with us as we are with them."

"Okay fine" Ben said unhappily. Shalimar placed the cloak on Ben and Brennan placed one on Kailey. Even though they knew what was going to happen they were still a little scared when the world went black. They held hands for support and Brennan and Shalimar smiled at each other.

When the plane landed Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar lead Ben and Kailey to the living room where Adam and Emma were waiting. Brennan and Shalimar deactivated the cloaks.

"Hey I can see again" Kailey exclaimed excitedly as she waited for her eyes to refocus and then she looked around at where she was, as did Ben. "Wow, this place is amazing," she said as she looked at the waterfall, cool furniture, exotic plants and multiple training rooms.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Shalimar said.

"Hi" a woman's voice said from behind them. Ben and Kailey turned around to see a smiling man with brown hair and a younger looking woman. The man looked very intelligent and the woman warm and caring.

"My name is Emma," said the woman.

"The voice from the intercom, nice to meet you" said Kailey. Emma smiled wider.

"And my name is Adam, welcome to Sanctuary."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After all of the formal introductions the gang was seated in the common room and Adam was trying to explain to Kailey and Ben the origins of their mutant abilities.

"You see, when both your parents were children they were very sick. They were brought to Genomex laboratories where they were part of a research projected that was designed to cure diseases through genetic alterations. Unfortunately, there was an unforeseen side effect from the research; the DNA of the patients mutated and they developed special, um, talents." Adam explained.

"So does every new mutant have a unique power?" Kailey asked, intrigued by this new information.

"Yes and no," stated Adam. " You see there are four basic types of mutants; psionics who do things with their minds, elementals who can control natural elements such as energy, fire etc, there are moleculars like Jesse here who can manipulate their molecules and then there are ferals who posses animal like abilities. Each new mutant is part of one of these four groups but the power they have in unique to them."

"But if our parents were the ones who had their DNA altered why do we have powers?" Ben asked.

"It seems that the mutant traits are dominant and so are passed along to mutants' children."

"You said both of my parents were new mutants right? So whose powers did I inherit my mom's or my dad's?" questioned Kailey.

"Actually I think you have both of your parents' abilities. According to the information I've gathered on them I'd say you have the abilities to move things with your mind, also know as telekinesis, and you will be able to teleport." Adam answered.

"What's teleporting?"

"It's where you can move you self from one location to another almost instantaneously."

"Cool," Kailey stated, impressed.

"What about me?" Ben asked cautiously. "I know I can do that shield thing but is there anything else?"

"Yes, the 'shield thing' as you called it came from your mother's side, your father was able to move at incredible speeds, almost at the speed of light." Ben nodded his head impressed. Then a look of suspicion came across his face.

"How do you know so much about Genomex and the research project? Are you a new mutant too?" Ben challenged. Emma, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan all looked at each other. A look of sorrow and guilt came across Adam's face as he leaned back in his seat and prepared his response.

"No, I am not a new mutant. Actually, I was one of the head geneticists in charge of the Genomex project. I helped create the new mutants."

"So you're responsible for our parents' mutations?" Kailey asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes."

"You can't blame your self Adam." Shalimar said going over to comfort him. "You didn't know what was going to happen. If you hadn't done what you did we all would have died."

"But instead you all have to live a life you didn't chose, one filled with fear of being exposed as mutants."

"It sounds to me like we owe you a lot." Kailey said.

"We all do," Agreed Brennan.

"That is why I set up Mutant X, to help the people whose lives I changed forever."

"So that's what you guys do, you help new mutants who are in trouble?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah, we help them find a new home and show them how to lead productive lives." Jesse answered.

"And we get to fight the bad guys too which is fun," Laughed Emma.

"You said you have information on our parents, do you know how they died?" Ben asked.

"According to my research, your parents and Kailey's dad were killed trying to escape from Genomex with you two when you were just toddlers. They would have made it but someone tipped off the guards. Adam explained. "I have the file on your parents if you want to take a look at it later."

"Definitely, all Carol told me about my mom and dad was that they were great people who gave their life for me, as did Kailey's Dad. She never went into details about their deaths, just that they were killed by a really bad man because he wanted something form them." Ben said.

"She probably wanted to protect us. But after she was killed we didn't know what to do or who was after us. We just kept moving from place to place so we couldn't be found." Kailey said with a sad look and Shalimar put her arm around her. "I miss my mom."

"Well, I think we've dropped enough information on you for one day. If it's alright with you, I'd like to run a few tests on you both in the lab," said Adam. This news seemed to make Kailey nervous because she sat straight up on the couch.

"What kind of tests?" Kailey asked nervously.

"Kailey is kind of afraid of hospitals and doctors." Ben explained

"I promise these tests are painless. No needles, I just want to examine your DNA and see how your abilities are progressing." Adam promised.

"Okay." Kailey and Ben both agreed. Adam led the way to the lab.

Once Ben and Kailey had changed into the black spandex examination suits, Adam asked which one wanted to go first.

"I'll go first," Ben said. He sat on the examination chair and laid back.

"Okay Ben just relax, two beams of light are going to pass over you but you won't feel a thing," Adam explained. Just as Adam promised, they beams passed over Ben without causing any pain. "And we're done, you can step down."

"Wow that actually felt pretty relaxing." Ben said as he stepped down from the chair.

"That didn't look so bad," Kailey agreed.

"See, we told you there's nothing to worry about" Shalimar reassured Kailey and rubbed her shoulder.

"Alright, you're next," Adam said looking at Kailey. Kailey breathed a deep sigh and went to lie down on the chair. Once she was settled Adam initiated the tests.

"Okay you can both go and change. I am going to stay here and go over the test results, when I am finished I'll come and get you and let you know what I found. Guys, why don't you show Ben and Kailey to their new rooms?"

"Sure thing Adam," Brennan replied. "Come with us you two." The four Mutant X members walked with Ben and Kailey down a narrow hallway that was lined with rooms on both sides. When they came to the first room on the left Emma said,

"This one is your room Kailey."

"And the one next to it is yours Ben." Jesse pointed to the next room on the left.

"You mean we aren't going to share a room?" Kailey asked looking nervous again. "Ben and I have always shared a room."

"Trust me," Shalimar said. "You'll love it." At this point Ben was starting to look a little nervous too.

"What if she needs me in the middle of the night or something? She has nightmares sometimes." Ben said with a concerned tone.

"You'll be right next door." Brennan reassured him. Shalimar and Emma led Kailey into her new room and Brennan and Jesse lead Ben into his.

"Wow this is really nice," Kailey said as she looked around. The room was decorated with reds and purples; it had a large double bed, a desk, a dresser and a large book self filled with books. It even had a large closet.

"We're glad you like it. It was our job to pick out the decorations.

"I don't like it, I love it." Kailey exclaimed as she sat on her bed with a bounce and smiled. Shalimar and Emma sat down with her. "Look at this bed; it'd big enough for two people."

"Oh yeah," Shalimar said mischievously. Kailey just looked at her and Shalimar and Emma laughed.

"So you and Ben have been on your own for a long time" Emma said.

"Yeah for seven years." Kailey answered.

"It must have been tough living on the streets for so long." Shalimar said.

"You get used to it. It was a real struggle for a while though. We couldn't trust anyone. We were scared that whoever had killed my mom was going to find us. At least I had Ben, if he hadn't been with me I am sure I would have died on the streets. I don't know how he was able to be so strong, but I guess he had to be."

"It's pretty obvious that he cares about you a lot," Emma said smiling.

"He's very protective. In away he has lost more than I have, both of his parents were killed back at Genomex and then we lost my mom who was kind of like his mom too. It's like he lost two sets of parents and now I am all he has left. He's never said it but I think he feels responsible for mom's death."

"Why?" Shalimar asked.

"Because he couldn't protect her when they came."

"But he was just a kid," Emma replied.

"I've tried to tell him that but you know how guys are."

"That we do." Shalimar smiled as she looked at the wall that separated Ben and Kailey's room. "You know you'll be able to protect your self now."

"If I can ever learn to control my abilities. I told you before that what I did was just a fluke."

"Don't worry we'll help you learn techniques of control and focus. We have a lot of fun practicing on each other," Emma said laughing.

"Especially on the boys," Shalimar added and they all laughed.

"It's nice to have someone else to talk to for a change; Ben's not the most talkative person." Kailey sighed happily.

"I can imagine," said Shalimar. She turned to Emma, "Can you imagine having only Brennan or Jesse to talk to for seven years?"

"Nope," laughed Emma. "I couldn't imagine being alone with one of them for seven minutes." Just then Adam spoke through Shalimar's com ring.

"Could you guys bring Kailey and Ben back to the lab, I want to go over the test results with them."

"Sure thing Adam," said Shalimar. "We'll be right there."

"Is their something wrong?" Kailey asked anxiously.

"No, I just want to explain to you what I learned from the tests. No need to worry," Adam replied.

"Okay let's go," Emma said as she jumped up off the bed. The girls walked out of Kailey's room and knocked on the door next to it.

"Hey guy's Adam wants to go over the test results with Kailey and Ben," Shalimar called.

"We'll be right there!" was Brennan's reply from behind the door.

Adam was waiting for them at the computer when the six entered the lab.

"You can come over here I want to show you something on the screen," Adam said as he gestured for Kailey and Ben to join him. "This is a map of your DNA. Ben, yours in on the right and Kailey's is on the left. You see these coloured strains here; they are your mutant DNA."

"That is totally cool!" exclaimed Kailey. "What do you want to look at pictures of our DNA for?"

"By analyzing your DNA I could determine what type of new mutant you are, if I didn't already now your powers. Also, your mutant DNA is in a constant state of evolution."

"So our abilities are never the same?" asked Ben.

"No your abilities stay the same but over time your powers will advance. By monitoring your DNA in a monthly check-up I can monitor the speed of the changes and help ward off any potentially harmful problems."

"Why would the changes be harmful, the mutant DNA is a part of us isn't it?" Kailey questioned.

"Yes it is but you have to remember that you are still human and human bodies have limitations. Just because your mutant DNA is ready to evolve doesn't mean that the rest of your body is ready to handle those kinds of changes.

"Okay, my head is starting to hurt. I think I've had enough of a genetics lesson for today." Ben walked away from the computer screen rubbing his temples."

"Hey do you guys think you could teach us some of those control techniques that you were talking about earlier. I'd really like to get a handle on my new found abilities." Kailey asked excitedly.

"Are you sure you're up to it, it's been a long day?" Shalimar asked. Ben and Kailey looked at each other and said in unison,

"We are definitely up to it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though the office was on the colder the side, the man found himself sweating as he stood in front of his employer. He knew that the news about the children's escape was not going to go over well. Mr. Eckhart did not tolerate failure from his agents or anyone else in whom he placed his trust. At that moment Eckhart turned from his window to address the nervous man before him.

"Well Mister Saunders, please explained to me how two unsuspecting children managed to escape the grasp of four highly trained GSA agents, two of which were mutants. Does the program need a little upgrading?"

"The mission turned out to be more, complicated, than we had initially assessed. The children proved to be quiet street savvy and then of course when," Saunders stopped because he new that Eckhart wouldn't like what he was about to say. Eckhart sensed Saunders's sudden uneasiness.

"When what Mister Saunders?" Eckhart demanded. Saunders shifted in his place before answering.

"Two members of Mutant X showed up," he replied.

"Ah, of course, Adam and his band of merry do-gooders. I should have known they'd show up. No doubt he's already filled their heads with horrible stories about Genomex."

"There was one other thing sir," Saunders added. "Our report said that the children showed no signs of possessing mutant abilities."

"What is your point Mister Saunders?"

"Gibbs is in the infirmary having a cast put on his broken arm which he got when he was thrown against a brick wall by the girl, Miss Sinclair."

"Thrown how?" Eckhart asked sounding interested.

"Telepathically sir. But she looked very surprised when it happened, I don't think she has had much practice using her ability"

"And the boy, any sign of abilities?"

"Yes sir, he appears to be able to produce an energy force field."

"This means that we will have to get the children back before they have a chance to gain full use of their powers. And since they won't come to us willingly we'll have to provide an incentive for them."

"And how do we do that sir?"

"Easily, we give them something they desperately want." Eckhart walked over to his desk and pushed his com button. "Miss. Johnson?"

"Yes Mister Eckhart," came a young woman's voice from the panel.

"Get Victor Parker and bring him to my office immediately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kailey concentrated on the GSA agent holograms and threw them against a wall; she turned quickly and used her powers to levitate a pipe to clothes-line another agent who was trying to attack her from behind.

"Very good, and you thought you'd never get the hang of your abilities." Shalimar said stepping up on the platform with Emma right behind her.

"Yeah, I am impressed," Emma agreed.

"Well it's all thanks to the control techniques you taught me and the martial arts moved Shal taught me helped to too."

"Well I think it's time for a water break," Shalimar said as she handed Kailey a towel to wipe of her forehead. Just then the boys returned from the safe house where they took Ben to practice.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shalimar asked.

"Great, Ben's a natural," Brennan praised.

"Well the shield thing isn't that hard, it's more instinctual, it's the other power I think is really cool."

"The super speed?" Kailey asked, surprised.

"Yup," Ben said with a big smile.

"Neat!" Emma and Shalimar exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was using his shield to block Brennan's energy blasts and then we thought we'd show him how to work his powers on the run and then he just took off and Brennan and I were standing there is total shock."

"It was such a rush," Ben said. "I went from 0 to 100 in 2 seconds flat."

"You're a regular superman," Kailey said with a hint of jealousy. Ben must have sensed it.

"So how was your practicing? Any problems?" he asked, shifting the focus from himself.

"She did great," Shalimar said as she put her arm around Kailey.

"A very quick study," Emma nodded in agreement.

"All thanks to great teachers if I do say so myself," Shalimar joked.

"The best," Kailey laughed. Adam entered the room just then to see how everything was going.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready in the kitchen," Adam announced.

"I am going to get cleaned up before I eat," said Kailey.

"Me too," said Ben and the two of them walked off together. When they were out of ear shot Adam turned to the group.

"So how are our guests doing?" Adam asked.

"I think they're adjusting well considering all the info we've piled on them," Emma answered.

"Kailey seems happy to have some girls to talk to. It must have been hard to grow up with out a mother to confide in and help her through tough times," Shalimar added.

"Ben is really protective of her. The whole time we were at the safe house he was worrying about her," Brennan observed.

"Well they've had to relay on only each other for a long time and Ben is the oldest so naturally he would be more protective of Kailey," Adam explained. "It will be good for them to do some things apart for a change, it will be a chance for Kailey to gain some confidence and for Ben to relax a little and focus on himself."

"Keeping those two apart will be like keeping Brennan from using hair gel." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Hey," Brennan said with mock hurt in his voice. Emma and Shal laughed. Adam tried really hard to keep a straight face.

"We don't have to keep them apart just give them the option to do things with all of you as a group or get some alone time."

"Here they come," Shal whispered.

"You guys ready for supper?" Brennan asked.

"I am starved," Kailey admitted.

"Dido, it will be nice to have fresh food for a change," added Ben.

"Let's go," Jesse pointed the way.

"Hey Adam, do you think we could look at those files on our parents after supper?"

"Sure Kailey I'll have them ready on the computer."

After supper Kailey and Ben went with Adam to the computer lab to look up the files. When they got there they saw a red light flashing on the screen.

"What's that?" Kailey asked pointing to the screen.

"It's a signal that lets us know something new has popped up on the Genomex database," Adam said as he sat down at the computer and clicked on the icon. An image came up on the screen of a man tied to a chair in what looked like an interrogation room. He looked like he'd been put through a lot of torture, his head hung low and only part of his face was visible. Adam rested his head on his hand and looked very concerned.

"Who's that?" Kailey asked.

"My Dad," Ben answered.

"What? That can't be your Dad; he died fifteen years ago along with your mom and my dad." Kailey stated.

"Well obliviously he didn't because that's him; I'd know my father anywhere." Ben declared. Adam spoke into his com ring.

"Guys, I need you to join us right away we've received some disturbing news."

"Disturbing, this is the best news I've ever had. My dad is alive!" Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"I know you're happy Ben but I wouldn't jump for joy just yet. If there is one thing I've learned from the GSA it's that nothing is ever as it seems." Adam cautioned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the Mutant X team hung back in the living room while Adam took Ben and Kailey to see the files on their parents. Shalimar and Emma flopped down on the coach while Brennan and Jesse each lounged in an arm chair.

"So they seem to be fitting in pretty well." Shalimar observed.

"Yeah, they're cute kids." Jesse replied.

"Ben reminds me of myself when I was a teenager," confessed Brennan.

"What, a total badass?" laughed Shalimar as Brennan through a pillow at her in response.

"I can tell you one thing; they certainly care a lot about each other."

"Of course they do, they're practically brother and sister," stated Jesse.

"I think they're more than that or at least they will be," smirked Shalimar.

"I don't think it's like that," Emma countered.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other and how they held hands in the plane?" Shalimar questioned, sitting up straighter on the coach.

"I agree with Shal, I don't think they've realized it yet because they were always focused on survival, but now that they can relax a little I think it's just a matter of time until they figure out they like each other." Brennan commented. Before any more arguments could take place Adam beeped in on the com.

"Guys, I need you to join us right away."

"No problem Adam, we're on our way," Answered Brennan.

When Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma entered the computer lab they were met with the concerned face of Adam.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse as he rushed over to the console.

"When we got in here, the scanner was alerting us to some new information that had been posted on the Genomex database." replied Adam as he sat back to let the others view the video footage.

"Who is that?" asked Shalimar, looking at Adam.

"My Dad," replied Ben stoically. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to control his anger. Shalimar gave Adam a puzzled look.

"I did some checking and it appears that Ben is right. The man in the footage is his father, Victor Parker." They all looked at the image as one of the GSA agents shocked the man with a tazer. Ben's jaw tightened and Kailey winced in sympathy.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"We're going to rescue him," Ben cried.

"I am not sure that's such a good idea, at least not yet. For all we know this video was meant to lead us into a trap so Eckhart could get his hands on the two of you." Adam said gesturing to Ben and Kailey.

"Trap or no trap we can't just leave him there. He's been their prisoner for fifteen years," Ben exclaimed incredulously, his frustration clearly getting the better of him.

"We don't know that for sure," Replied Brennan.

"What, you think he's volunteering to be tortured?"

"The truth is Genomex isn't in the habit of keeping prisoners for that long of time," stated Jesse. "And they don't usually leave this kind of footage out in the open for anyone to find."

"So what you think my Dad is working for Genomex? That's ridiculous, he would never do that!"

"We don't know that and neither do you," Brennan argued.

"All I am saying," Interrupted Adam, "is that I need a little more time to figure out our best course of action. If we go in I want us to be prepared."

"Whatever." Huffed Ben and then he stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"I'd better go talk to him," Kailey said. "Once he's calmed down he'll be more reasonable." She hurried down the hall after Ben. When Ben and Kailey were out of ear shoot Shalimar turned to Brennan.

"Did you have to insult his father like that?"

"I was just trying to prepare him for the possibilities. Face it Shal, we've all had people in our lives that weren't who we wanted them to be.

"All the denial in the world didn't make my dad the man I thought he was," remembered Jesse.

"The truth is that when Ben's and Kailey's parents tried to escape from Genomex someone tipped off security. It had to be someone on the inside who knew the details of their plans. Now I am guessing that they wouldn't have risked the children's safety by revealing their plans to anyone so if Ben's father is still alive it's more than possible that he's the mole." Adam reasoned.

"Why would he turn in his family and his best friends?"

"I don't know Emma. Maybe they had something on him." Adam replied.

"Or maybe he's just a coward," muttered Brennan.

"So what are we going to do? It's fine to assume this guy's guilty but what if he's not we can't leave him there." Shalimar stated.

"No, but we can wait a little longer and see if Eckhart makes a move."

"How do we break it to Ben, He's going to be upset that we're not acting right away." Emma commented.

"Leave it to me," said Adam. "Jesse can you do a thorough search of the Data base and see if you can find anything on Victor Parker and the kids escape. I'll be back."

"I'll get right on it." Jesse said as he sat down at the computer.

"What do you want us to do Adam?" Shal asked.

"Practice. If we go into Genomex we'll need to be on our game."

While the others were talking about what to do, Kailey was with Ben in his room trying to calm him down.

"I am sure they are going to help your Dad."

"Oh yeah it really sounded like they wanted to help. They think he's a traitor."

"They don't think that."

"Well I am not waiting around here for them to decide. My Dad needs my help now." Ben declared as he stood up.

"You can't be serious, going after you dad by your self? That's crazy you don't even know where Genomex is or how to get there." Kailey said surprised.

"When Jesse and Brennan took me to the safe house to practice using my abilities I saw where Adam keeps his cars and the road that leads to the man land. Brennan was telling me that each of the cars has a global positioning system so I'll be able to find Genomex no problem."

"You really are serious." Kailey exclaimed incredulously. "What do you plan on doing once you get in there?"

"I'll think of something. Besides I am not just doing this for me and my Dad. I am doing this for you too. If my Dad is still alive than maybe yours is too." Kailey hadn't thought about this.

"Okay. If we're going in there we need to come up with a better plan for getting your dad and who ever else we can, out in one piece."

"Wow, we? No way are you coming, it's too dangerous."

"I can take care of my self. Besides, you don't have a choice, if I don't come than I am telling Adam about you're little mission. Two heads are better than one anyway and if my dad is there I want to help get him out.

"Fine. We'd better get going before they notice we're missing."

As the gang was heading to start on their assignments Shalimar decided it would be best to go check on Ben and Kailey.

"Ben was really upset; I am going to go see if Kailey had any luck calming him down."

"Good idea, I'll wait for you in the dojo," Brennan said as he headed to get the program started. Shalimar walked down the corridor to the bedrooms and stopped at Kailey's room. The door was open and she wasn't there. _She must still be in with Ben_ Shal thought to her self as she continued on to Ben's room. She knocked on the closed door and when she didn't get an answer she opened it slowly.

"Hey guys we were just wondering if…" Shalimar stopped in mid sentence as she surveyed the room and found it to be empty. _Oh know_ she thought and ran to tell Adam the kids were gone.

Shalimar burst into the living room where Adam and Emma were talking with Jesse and Brennan was warming up in the dojo.

"Guys, they're not in their rooms, I think they went off to try and save Ben's dad," Shalimar said frantically.

"What, they wouldn't do something that hasty, would they," Adam questioned in disbelief.

"They are teenagers Adam," replied Brennan.

"But Kailey seems really sensible I can't see her going along with this," reasoned Emma.

"I think Kailey would do anything for Ben. She really cares for him," Said Shalimar as she tried really hard not to glance at Brennan and ultimately failed. Mean while Jesse had gone over to the computer to try and track their location.

"Well they couldn't have gotten far on foot," said Adam, "They don't even know where Genomex is, we just have to take a car and go get them."

"Actually they may be farther then you'd think," Informed Jesse, "They took a car out of the garage about twenty minutes ago."

"They did what!" Adam was astonished.

"How did they even know about the cars?" Shalimar asked. Jesse looked at Brennan and everyone fallowed his gaze.

"Brennan, you told them," Emma sighed.

"No, I told Ben. I didn't know it was some big secret. He seemed interested in cars and I thought it would break the ice"

"Please tell me you didn't tell them about the GPS." Adam looked at Brennan pleadingly. Brennan looked at the floor and mumbled.

"I might have mentioned something about it."

"Okay change of plans we are going to Genomex now. I want everyone in on this one. Our priority is getting Ben and Kailey but if it is possible I want to try to get Victor out too."

"What if he doesn't want out?" Emma questioned.

"Well we aren't going to force him." Adam smiled and they all headed to the double helix.

Ben stopped the car a bout a mile from Genomex.

"Okay, now would be a good time to tell me the plan," Kailey whispered.

"Simple, according to the GPS layout of the building there is a main air duct on the south side, that will be our point of entrance. Once we're in we find the security room and look for where they are holding my dad then you'll use your abilities to distract the guards while I use my super speed to get my dad out."

"Just like that huh," Kailey raised one eyebrow and looked skeptically at Ben.

"Something like that yeah. Do you have a better idea?" Kailey thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Okay then, let's go."

They quietly snuck through the woods around Genomex to where the vent was located. When the building came in to view Kailey looked up at it in awe. "It's huge!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah" Ben agreed a little taken a back. As they approached the opening to the vent Ben gestured that he was going to go first so Kailey waited and then followed Ben in. The tunnel was dark and the climb down the ladder seemed endless. They finally came to a hatch and Ben stopped. "This is it."

"I am ready," Kailey assured him. Ben put his ear up to the door to make sure there was no one on the other side. When he thought the coast was clear he slowly cracked open the door and peered out. He waved to Kailey that the coast was clear and then opened the door wider and jumped down quietly onto the floor. Kailey followed the same way.

"Now where do we go?" Kailey whispered.

"Shhh," Ben pulled Kailey around the corner just in time as two agents entered the hallway. When the coast was again clear Ben and Kailey came out of hiding.

"Over there is a map of the building," Ben pointed and the two walked over to have a look. We don't even need to go to the security room, I says the holding chamber is on this floor down the north-west corridor". Ben looked around and pointed to his left. "This way." Kailey followed Ben down the hall staying close to the wall and looking behind them to make sure they were in the clear. Little did they know that Eckhart was watching them on the monitor in his office.

"Should we intercept them sir?" Eckhart head agent asked.

"No Mr. Saunders, I think we'll let them find what they're looking for."

"As you wish sir." The officer stood at attention awaiting Eckhart's next instructions.

Ben and Kailey came to the end of the hall; Ben peeked around the corner.

"Okay, there are two guards blocking the door just around the corner. According to that map we saw, that is the room where my dad should be."

"Okay what should I do?" Kailey asked.

"I don't know, distract them." Kailey looked around for something to throw but saw nothing. Down the other corridor was a fire extinguisher on the wall, Kailey concentrated on it and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Good one," Ben nodded in approval.

"Thank you" Kailey smiled

"What was that!" One on the guards exclaimed as one went to check it out. When he rounded the corner Kailey focused her energy and slammed him into the wall knocking him out cold. The other guard went to see what happened and Kailey did the same to him.

"Good work," Ben said thoroughly impressed.

"All in a days work," Kailey said as she and Ben rounded the corner and headed towards the door.

"Okay, you stand guard out here and I'll slip in and get my Dad."

"What if they have guards inside?" Kailey asked concerned.

"I have super speed remember."

"Just be careful."

"I'll do my best." And with that Ben opened the door and stepped inside. When he entered the dimly lit room there was no sign of other guards but in the middle of the room was a man strapped to a table not unlike the examination bed back at the lab in sanctuary. The man's eyes were closed and he looked like he had been beaten severely. Ben quickly walked over to him and leaned in for a closer look, this was his dad alright.

"Dad," He whispered in the man's ear. The man's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at his rescuer.

"Excuse me?" the man muttered faintly.

"Dad it's me, Ben."

"Ben?" The man's eyes widened and he lifted his head slightly. "I can't believe it. I hoped that you had gotten out but I was never sure. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take you away from this place," Ben answered as he undid the straps on the table.

"There is so much I have to tell you." Victor said and as he sat up. The movement caused him to cough violently.

"Take it easy Dad, there will be plenty of time to talk when we are safe." Ben helped his father stand up and let him lean against him as they left the room. Kailey was waiting anxiously outside.

"Thank God. I was about to come in there." Kailey said with relief when the two entered the hall.

"Kailey I'd like you to meet my Dad Victor Parker."

"Hi Mr. Parker, I am Kailey…"

"Sinclair yes, Last time I saw you, you were barley walking."

"Okay let's get out of here. Dad, are you up for climbing a ladder? We got in here through the ventilation shaft."

"I am not sure I can, But I know an easier way out. Come with me." Victor led the way down the hall and up a flight of stairs. As they were walking, Kailey came up beside Victor.

"Mr. Parker, I was wondering, is my dad here someplace?" Victor stopped.

"I am sorry, I am the only one who survived the escape except for your mother and the two of you. My wife and your father were killed getting you out." Kailey looked sad for a moment and Ben put his arm around her.

"Can't blame a girl for hoping," she said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Right this way." Ben's Dad gestured to a set of double doors on the other side of the hall.

"The doors have a secure lock, how are we going to get out with out the code?" Ben asked.

"Your old man picked up a few things over the years." Victor quickly punched some numbers on the panel and the door locks clicked off. Ben smiled at his dad. When the three opened the doors they were greeted by four guards and a sickly looking man with white hair. Kailey and Ben figured he must be Eckhart by the description Adam had given them.

"Well done Mr. Parker." Eckhart commended as Victor went to stand by him. Eckhart looked at the children. "How nice to finally meet you." He said as the doors shut behind them.

**Part 2**

"Ben we can't get out," Kailey stated frantically.

"You just got here Miss. Sinclair; you don't want to leave already do you?" Eckhart sneered.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ben asked looking at his father who suddenly didn't seem as fragile and beaten as he had moments ago. Just then two of the guards stepped behind Kailey and Ben and attached something to the back of their necks. The action was painful and Kailey cried out.

"Ouch! What was that?"

"It is called a sub dermal governor. It keeps you from being able to use your powers. We don't need any displays of heroics." the white haired man mused.

"Who do you think you are?" Ben demanded angrily.

"Ben, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Mason Eckhart."

"The pleasure is all mine," smiled Eckhart.

"Friend? But he was holding you prisoner." Kailey exclaimed, very confused.

"Actually that was just an elaborate set up. Victor here has been a valued member of my team for nearly 20 years." Eckhart stated.

"What!" Ben looked at his father with disgust. "You mean you were pretending this whole time? The video Adam received, the bruises, were all just the part of some scheme to capture us."

"Ben I am sorry but it was the only way to get you to come. I knew Adam would fill your head with horror stories about Genomex and that if I told you the truth you wouldn't have believed me."

"And what exactly is the truth?" Ben questioned.

"That Adam is a bitter man who is jealous of all the work Genomex has done that he wasn't apart of."

"That isn't true!" Kailey shouted. "Adam's people rescued us from those goons you sent after us. Your people killed my parents and they killed your wife!" Victor shook his head.

"Your parents and my wife didn't understand what Genomex was trying to accomplish here. They wouldn't listen to reason, I told them they could leave if they wished but you and Ben were to stay here. Their deaths were unfortunate consequences of their actions. And as for Adam and his people, they are just trying to keep you from realizing your full potential so they can further poison your minds and use you for their on own personal gain."

"Liar!" Kailey yelled as she lunged at Ben's father but too guards grabbed her and held her back. Eckhart looked at the two men and nodded towards the door and they began to drag her away.

"Wait, let her go! Ben shouted as he tried to stop the men from taking Kailey away. The other two guards grabbed Ben and held him in his place as Kailey disappeared through the doors. "Where are you taking her?" Ben demanded as he struggled against the guards.

"Relax Mr. Parker, I assure you your friend will be well taken care of. She just needs a little time to clam down." Eckhart stated calmly.

"You'd better not hurt her in any way or I'll..."

"Ben please listen to me. No one here wants to hurt you. I've been searching for you your whole life so I could help you and Kailey. Now if you'd just relax the guards will let you go and I'll answer all of your questions about Genomex, my work here and how you fit into it all." Victor pleaded. Ben huffed but stopped struggling and the guards released him.

"Perhaps I'll give you two some time alone. I am sure you have a lot to discuss." Eckhart said and left the room, the guards followed him.

"So Dad," Ben said sarcastically, "Tell me what you've been doing my whole life. How did you end up working for a guy like Eckhart?"

"There's no need for the tone Ben. Like I told you, Eckhart is not the man Adam portrayed him to be. He has devoted his life to helping new mutants improve there lives. Do you really think I'd work with a man who hated mutants being that I myself am one?"

Ben looked at the floor.

"Probably not." Ben stood up straighter and looked his father in the eye. "You said you'd tell me about your work and how Kailey and I fit into it. What did you men by that?"

"It's hard to explain," Victor said as he sat down. He gestured for Ben to join him and he did. "You see, the mutations that occurred in patients as a result of Adam's genetic research were brought about unintentionally by a fusing of different types of DNA and so many new mutants have unstable genetic structures. For the past few years I've been working on ways to stabilize the mutant DNA so that new mutants can lead less complicated lives."

"It sounds like a noble goal dad but why are Kailey and I so important to your research"

"Many new mutants have had children but very few children have been conceived from two mutant parents. So much information can be gathered from your DNA, we can determine which mutant strands are stronger, how multiple mutations affect the genetic code. The information is invaluable."

"So you just wanted to find us so we could be your little guinea pigs is that it?" Ben questioned becoming angry again.

"Of course not. When you went missing I was going to give up my research to go and find you, you are my son and the most important thing in the world to me."

"Then why didn't you leave Genomex and come find us?" Ben asked, the anger now replaced with sorrow.

"Because I didn't have the resources so Eckhart said he'd help me. He invested a lot of time and money into finding you Ben; you should give him a chance." Ben thought about what his father said for a few moments. Ever thing he had heard seemed to make sense, maybe he was telling the truth.

"So what is it you want from us?" Ben asked softly.

"To stay here and help me with my research. I want us to be a family again. I don't think I could handle losing you twice. Ben suddenly hugged his dad and whispered that he didn't want to lose him again either and then he pulled away."

Back at sanctuary Adam had come across some disturbing files pertaining to Victor Parker's work at Genomex.

"Jesse." Adam called over the come link.

"Yes Adam, go ahead." Jesse replied from the double helix.

"I found some news about Victor's research. It appears that he was working on a way to develop superior mutants with multiple genetic abilities. He wanted to enhance specific mutant traits and make them more formidable through breeding."

"And what do Kailey and Ben have to do with all this?" Shalimar asked.

"From what I can tell, they were the main subjects of his research. He was going to use them to try and create a new mutant with four unique abilities and if possible combine those traits using genetic manipulation to create new abilities that were combinations of the originals."

"So he was going to breed his own son? Adam that's sick," Shalimar stated sounding disgusted.

"No wonder Kailey's parents and Ben's mother wanted to get them out of there. I guess we can officially cross him off the good guy list." Brennan said.

"Well we should be at Genomex in a matter of minutes so we'll do everything we can to get them out quickly and safely," Jesse assured Adam.

"Good. Keep in touch and be careful, I don't want Eckhart getting his hands on any of you either."

"Don't worry Adam," Emma soothed and with that the link was terminated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben sat looking at his father. He was trying really hard to make himself think that he truly believed what he had been told but actually he had doubts. What his father had said sounded reasonable but it just didn't make sense that his mother would have fought so hard to take him away from something so valuable and Eckhart did not seem like the type to be working on projects for the betterment of all mutant kind. As much as Ben wanted to put his faith in his father he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Lucky for Ben a guard interrupted them with an urgent message for Victor.

"Excuse me sure." Saunders said as he entered the room. "Could I have a word with you?"

Victor looked at the man with a very annoyed expression and said very hastily, "Yes Mr. Saunders what is it?"

"It's about the girl." This snapped Ben out of his daze.

"Is something wrong with Kailey?" His father looked at him with a smile.

"I am sure it nothing. Wait here and I'll see what's going on," Victor said calmly. As he lead Saunders out the door to talk privately.

With the room to himself, Ben quickly went over to the computer at Eckhart's desk. "Okay," Ben said to himself, "The truth about my Dad's work has got to be on this computer somewhere but I haven't got much time." Ben's fingers worked frantically over the keys trying to crack Eckhart's security system with out setting off the alarms. The truth was that Ben was a natural with computers. He sometimes had to brake into stores to 'borrow' supplies for he and Kailey when they were living on their own. He glanced up at the doors expecting his father to walk in any minute and catch him in the act but he was almost in. "Got it" he whispered excitedly. He just had to locate the file. When he found it buried deep in the system he accessed it and read it quickly. The farther he read the more his face fell; it seems his father had left a few important details out of his earlier explanation. When he finished reading the report he closed out of the system and went back to where he was sitting just be fore his father reentered the room. His feelings were a mix of anger and hurt, he had really hoped his father had been telling the truth but he tried not to let his feelings show.

"Is everything all right?" He asked concerned.

"It seems that Kailey is putting up a bit of a struggle down in the holding room" Victor sighed

"Dad," Ben asked looking at Victor. "Can I go talk to Kailey, I am sure I can make her understand if I just explain everything to her."

"Perhaps it would be best if you talked to her. She trusts you I can see that. You've done a god job taking care of her and of your self these past years, I am sure it wasn't easy."

"No but it could have been worse."

"I'll arrange for a guard to escort you down to her room." Victor tapped on the console at Eckhart's desk. "Mr. Saunders can you come back in here please?" The same man from before entered the room. "Please take Ben down to see Miss. Sinclair."

"Yes sir Mr. Parker." Saunders led Ben out the door. Once they reach the room where Kailey was being kept, Saunders entered a code on the security panel and the door buzzed open. When they entered Ben's anger flickered as he saw Kailey handcuffed to a chair with a guard by her side. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Could you give us a minute alone please?" Ben asked looking at the GSA agents. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Oh come on, we have these governor things on, we can't get out except through that door and you'll be standing right out side."

"Fine, you get five minutes," Saunders said and gestured for the other agent to join him. When they were out of sight Ben rushed over to Kailey.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked as he kneeled down to look at her handcuffs.

"Ben what is going on, why aren't you tied up too?"

"My Dad tried to explain the last fifteen years to me but when he left me alone with Eckhart's computer for a few minutes, I found out the truth about his research."

"And?" Kailey asked impatiently. Just then Ben pulled a key out from his sleeve and started to undo the handcuffs. "Where did you get that?"

"I picked it from the guy who escorted me down here. Anyway I don't have time to explain to you what I found out but trust me when I say it's not good."

"Wait aren't there security cameras in here?" Kailey asked looking around frantically.

"Relax, I looped the feed when I broke into Eckhart's computer. They'll just think I am standing out of range." Kailey stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"So your Dad thinks you're okay with what's going on?"

"For the time being; he might get the hint when he finds out we've escaped."

"And how are we going to do that exactly? The guards will be coming to interrupt us any minute."

"I know." Ben smiled as he moved Kailey to stand along side the door. When the two guards entered the room Ben and Kailey knocked them on the head and they fell to the floor, unconscious. "Okay, let's get back to the air vent" And the two ran off down the hall.

When they were rounding the corner to the hall where they had exited the air vent, four guards entered at the other end of the hall with Eckhart and Victor with them.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy to escape?" Eckhart sneered.

"I had really hoped that you would be a willing participate in my research son," called Victor.

"Sorry Dad but being a crazed scientist out for world domination is not the kind of foot steps I want to follow in."

"Either way, we aren't ready to let you go just yet," said Eckhart as he instructed the guards to seize Ben and Kailey. They prepared to fight but without their powers they didn't stand much of a chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay Adam we're about to enter the air ducts," Shalimar said into her com ring has the four stood out side where Ben and Kailey had entered Genomex.

"Alright now be careful, try to get to the surveillance room so you can locate the kids without having to go through a lot of GSA agents."

"Don't worry Adam, we know what we're doing." Emma assured him. The four entered the tunnels and started their decent. When they reached the bottom, Brennan peered out and didn't see any agents around. He gestured for the others to fallow his lead as he dropped to the ground. They sneaked down the hall but stopped at the corner to listen to what was going on. Jesse looked out around the corner and saw the guards heading for the kids.

"Guys they're surrounded," Jesse whispered.

"Then what do you say we give them a hand." Shal smiled and burst out into the hall, the others fallowed her.

"Did someone call for some back up?" Brennan asked as he blasted the two agents nearest him. Jesse solidified and clocked one of the others while Emma and Shal tag-teamed another. With this distraction in place Ben and Kailey ran for the air shaft.

"The children are getting away," Eckhart said through gritted teeth.

"If you deactivate my governor, I'll get Kailey. Ben won't leave without her and his powers aren't strong enough to beat me," Victor whispered as he pulled Eckhart around the corner to safety.

"Very well," Eckhart muttered and reached into his pocket for the control device. Once he clicked it off he turned to Victor, "I expect that you will take care of this matter quickly?" he said before turning to go back to his office. With his powers back in control, Victor ran off at the speed of light to grabbed Kailey before she and Ben escaped.

Brennan, Emma, Jesse and Shalimar had just finished defeating the guards and ran to join Ben and Kailey before the next round showed up. When they got there Ben was getting ready to enter the tunnel.

"Hey what took you guys so long to rescue us?" Ben asked with a smile.

"We figured since you came here willingly, you didn't want are help." Brennan responded. Ben looked at the floor a little.

"We'd better get going." Jesse said, steeping into the tunnel but before they could get anywhere they felt a wind brush past them and then Victor was standing there holding tightly on to Kailey who struggled in his grasp.

"Where did he come from?" Shalimar asked amazed.

"Let her go," Ben demanded.

"I am sorry Ben, but I am not willing to give up my research and since you aren't willing to help me, perhaps your friend here will." Victor's grip tightened on Kailey and he grimaced and then he disappeared.

"We have to go after her," Ben said as he went to follow his father. The sound of GSA agents could be heard faintly in the background.

"Wait a minute, we don't have time, more GSA agents will be here any minute and now that Eckhart knows we're here there's no way we'd be able to get to Kailey and still escape" Jesse explained.

"You might not be able to but if you take off this stupid sub-dermal governor I could."

"That's exactly what Victor wants, for you to go after Kailey so he can have you both," this came from Emma.

"I don't care, I am not leaving with out her so you can either help me or I'll go after my father without my powers."

"Jesse, I think you should do it," Brennan said. Jesse breathed a sigh of uncertainty and then nodded in agreement. He turned Ben around and deactivated the device on his neck.

"Thanks," Ben said rubbing his neck.

"Just be careful, we will be waiting for you in the double helix," Jesse cautioned and Ben took off like a bullet.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be going with him?" Shalimar asked nervously.

"We'd never be able to keep up," Brennan smirked and Shalimar punched his arm playfully.

"Guys, I really think we should be going," said Emma as the pounding of foot steps became increasingly closer and with that the four made their way up the air shaft and to the double helix.

It was only a matter of seconds before Ben caught up with his father who had been waiting for him. Kailey was still struggling to get free from Victor but he held onto her too tight.

"Can I assume you've reconsidered my offer?" Victor smirked.

"Let Kailey go and no one will have to get hurt," Ben said calmly.

"I admire your confidence Ben, you remind me of myself at your age, but you don't really want to fight me, your own father."

"I've never wanted to do anything more in my life, as far as I am concerned my father is dead, you're just some crazy scientist that is holding my friend hostage." At this statement Victor's expression changed to one of anger and he banged Kailey's head against the wall knocking her out, she fell unconscious to the floor. Ben took an angry step towards her.

"Why did you do that?" he shouted.

"I didn't want her to run away while we dealt with our issues." Ben lunged towards his father using his super speed but Victor was ready and quickly moved out of the way.

"You can't beat me you know." Victor said as he blocked a punch from Ben. "I am more experienced than you are."

"But I am younger and faster," Ben replied as he used his powers to get behind victor and slam him into the wall. In turn Victor delivered a series of martial arts moves which Ben had difficulty blocking then he grabbed Ben and held him up against the railing at the other end of the landing. When Ben looked down at the three story drop he knew that if he fell that would be the end of him. Victor leaned in on Ben and whispered in his ear, "I told you can't beat me Ben, and if you won't join me I am afraid I can't let you join with my enemies. Just as Victor was about to push Ben over the edge, Ben used his super speed to spin out of Victors grasp.

"You're forgetting about one thing." Ben huffed. Victor didn't reply he just lunged at Ben. In stead of using his super speed, Ben put up his shield. When victor hit it he went flying backwards and fell over the edge of the railing. Ben ran to the railing and looked down, Victor's body lay lifeless on the floor, his neck obviously broken. "I have mom's power too." Ben turned away as Genomex workers rushed over to Victor's body. Ben went over to Kailey, picked her up off the floor and rushed out of the building as fast as he could.

Back at the helix, the others were getting anxious.

"We shouldn't have let him go alone," Shalimar said as she paced back and forth.

"Will you cut that out, you are driving me crazy," Brennan said. Shalimar just gave him a _too bad_ look and sat down.

"Shalimar's right, we should have tried to stop him," Emma agreed. Just then Adam buzzed through on the com system.

"Do you have them?" He asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Jesse answered. "We did have them but Ben's father grabbed Kailey at the last minute and Ben went after him."

"And you didn't try and stop him?" Adam asked incredulously.

"We…" but Jesse's explanation was cut off by the helix door opening and Ben entering with Kailey in his arms. "Adam they are both here," Jesse told him with a smile.

"Thank God," Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I want you guys back here pronto."

"We are on our way." Jesse said as he fired up the helix.

"What happened?" Shalimar asked as she went over to Kailey who Ben had placed in a seat.

"She hit her head," Ben replied. "Is she going to be Okay?"

"She should be once we get her back to sanctuary." Emma said.

"What happened with Victor?" Brennan asked. Ben looked away.

"He fell off the landing and broke his neck."

"I am sorry man." Jesse said sympathetically.

"It's not much of a loss," Ben said quietly. Brennan patted his shoulder and they all remained quiet on the way back to sanctuary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shalimar was monitoring Kailey in the lab when she started to stir and her eyes blinked open.

"What happened?" she asked groggily and then when the memories off the last few days hit her she bolted up right on the table. Shalimar rushed over to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie, you're back at sanctuary. Lay back down and rest."

"The last thing I remember was Ben coming to get me from Victor and then Victor banged my head against the wall." Kailey said rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, you got a nasty bump. You've been out for almost 14 hours."

"Really?" Then a sudden realization hit her. "Where's Ben?" She asked frantically. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. We made him go get some rest, he's been by your side all night." Just then Brennan, Emma, Jesse and Adam entered the examination room.

"Hey look who's awake." Emma Smiled.

"I'll go get Ben and tell him," Jesse offered.

"How's your head?" Brennan asked.

"It's fine; a little sore." Kailey sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ben burst into the room beside Kailey.

"You're okay!" Ben exclaimed, embracing Kailey in a big hug.

"I am fine," she laughed. Adam came over and shone a flashlight in her eyes and made her count how many fingers he was holding up.

"Other than a slight concussion she'll be fine," Adam said to Ben who let out a deep breath he had been holding.

"Never scare me like that again," Ben demanded.

"Scouts honor," Kailey promised holding up two fingers like a boy scout.

"Speaking of that," Adam said becoming serious, "We have yet to discus that little stunt you two pulled." Ben and Kailey looked at each other with guilt and remorse showing on their faces.

"We are really and truly sorry about that Adam. We didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Kailey apologized.

"We are prepared to accept any form of punishment," Ben added. "But I want you to know that it was all my idea and that Kailey just went along to look out for me."

"It wasn't your entire fault. I made up my own mind to go even though I knew it was wrong," Kailey said to Ben then she turned to Adam. "I deserve to be punished too."

"Well I think that you have both experienced the unpleasant consequences of your actions so I'll let you go this time."

"We promise to never do anything like this again," Kailey said sincerely and Ben nodded in agreement.

"I am glad to here that, it is important that we can trust all the members of our team," Adam replied.

"Your team?" Kailey asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"We were hoping that you might like stay here on a more permanent basis. We can teach you how to use your powers to the best your ability and you would get training in self-defense and martial arts. Not to mention an education in genetics and computer skills," Adam explained. Kailey looked at Ben and he leaned over and whispered in her ear and Adam continued. "Would the two of you be interested in becoming a part of the team?"

"Are you kidding?! We'd love to be a part of Mutant X," Kailey exclaimed.

"You'd be okay with that Ben?" Adam asked just to make sure.

"Yeah it could be cool," Ben said trying not to smile too widely. Shalimar and Emma stepped over to Kailey to present her with a box and Jesse and Brennan did the same thing for Ben. When they each opened their box they found a silver ring inside and when they put them on engravings appeared.

"These are your com rings," Adam explained. "They are coded to your DNA."

"That is so cool" Kailey said and then she hugged Emma and Shalimar. "Thanks," she whispered.

"We're happy to have you," Emma said.

"Welcome to the team," Brennan smiled as he shook Ben's hand and Jesse patted him on the back.

"There is another thing," Adam interrupted, " Being apart of Mutant X is not all fun and games, the work we do is challenging to say the least and you will be responsible for doing chores around sanctuary just like everyone else."

"We understand," Kailey replied seriously.

"Good, now that we have the initiation all over with, how about we go out to diner to celebrate?" Adam suggested.

"We'll take you to our favorite restaurant," Shalimar smiled.

"Sounds great, is it all right if I change first?" Kailey said. She looked down at the clothes she had been wearing for the past 24 hours and they were wrinkled and filthy.

"Sure we'll wait for you," Brennan said. Kailey headed off to her room.

"I think I want to change too," Ben added and he took off after Kailey. When he caught up to her in the hall he put his hand on her shoulder to slow her down. "Hey hold up."

"What is it?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay I mean you did take a nasty bump to the head."

"I am fine. Will you stop worrying about me?" Ben put his hands in his pockets and starred at the floor. "Okay, what is really bothering you?"

"You could have been killed back at Genomex and it would have been all my fault. If I hadn't been so bent on doing everything myself…"

"Hey, you can't blame your self. I was the one who insisted on going with you remember. And you did save my life, if anything I owe you."

"You defiantly don't," He said looking at her. "I would never let anyone hurt you if I could help it."

"I know and that's why I wouldn't hesitate to help you with anything because I know you'd do the same for me, now can we please just get ready to go, I am starving." Kailey said smiling and Ben smiled too.

"Sure," and they both started walking again. "So you think we're going to like it here?" Ben asked as they approached Kailey's door.

"I think we are going to love it here," Kailey smiled and went inside.

"Me too," Ben said to himself as he entered his room.

**The End**


End file.
